


The Leaky

by LillySteam44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I planned a Harry/Pansy date, Other, a SUPER late bday fic, but I'm drunk and this is what happened, drabble?, mostly Harry with his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: Harry just wants a nice lunch with his son, but when said son is named after both his father and godfather, 'nice' is probably the last word one should use. No beta.





	The Leaky

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be finished before Shaya's birthday, but life and stuff has other plans. Vodka also has plans that reverses those plans.

“Dad, how come you don’t date like Mum does?” James Sirius Potter blurted out. Harry nearly choked on his sip of Butterbeer and coughed as he tried to process an answer to his young son’s question. He’d hoped for a nice, calm lunch in the Leaky with his son after James had spent the week at Ginny’s flat, but the three year old was named far too accurately for anything ‘nice’ or ‘calm’. The problem was, he really didn’t have a good answer for his son. His divorce from Ginny had been years ago at this point and he’d been happy for her when she started seeing Padma Patil, but dating was difficult for him. Before Ginny, dating had ranged from awkward and embarrassing to tragic. Enthusiastic celebrations after Voldemort’s fall had lead to James and a quick marriage. After the divorce, it just felt awkward and weird to date as a single father.

“What about her?” James said, pointing across the bar. “She’s pretty.”

“Don’t point, son, it’s not polite,” Harry said automatically, but turned his head in the direction of his son’s gesture. At the bar, he saw Daphne Greengrass sitting with Pansy Parkinson. Though at a glance, it was easy to tell Greengrass likely wasn’t technically ‘Greengrass’ anymore with a swollen abdomen. Parkinson had aged well, admittedly, and either time or maturity on his part had softened her pug-like features he was sure she’d had when they were teenagers.

“Well, I suppose,” Harry replied, “but there’s more to dating that just being pretty.” If he really felt a need, there was a near constant stream of fan mail asking him on a date, but he was just fine not dealing with any of that. “Now eat your lunch. If it’s not too crowded when we’re done, we can take a visit to the Quidditch shop.”

James eyes lit up, and Harry was glad he’d inherited his and Ginny’s love of flying. It was a low cost for a new practice snitch to get James to mostly behave in public. With the promise of Quidditch, they finished their lunch with no further outbursts from James.

“You stay here while I go pay Mrs. Longbottom,” Harry told James, and the young boy nodded enthusiastically. He got up from their booth and approached Hannah to pay for their lunch. Perhaps he’d stayed a few moments too long asking about how Neville was faring as the new Herbology teacher, because when he glanced over at the booth, James was not sitting where he was supposed to. Panic initially set in, and a quick scan of the Leaky didn’t exactly help, though he spotted James rather quickly. James Sirius Potter had found his way over to Parkinson and was talking to her.

“-but my dad thinks your pretty. You should go out with him,” Harry heard James saying as he rushed forward and scooped up the little red headed boy.

“I am so sorry, Parkinson. James was supposed to stay in his seat,” he sent far more of a warning look to James than Parkinson, but James looked appropriately scared of the consequences even if he wasn’t ashamed of his actions.

“It’s okay Potter,” she replied. “He’s cute. So when does the little darling go back to his mother?”

“Friday morning, but-”

“Good, you can take me to dinner at eight then,” she said. “I’ll owl you the address.”

Harry left the Leaky with Hannah laughing from behind the counter feeling utterly blindsided. True to her word, two days later, he received a owl with an address that Harry vaguely recognized as being an expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley, signed with a heart. He’d almost responded telling her a date wasn’t necessary, but once James had proudly told his Aunt Hermione about the date Harry was going on, she’d taken it upon herself to ensure Harry got started dating again. He let out a sigh as he penned a note back, under Hermione’s watchful eye. He’d ‘love’ to see her on Friday at 8.

“You know if we get to a second date, I’m going to insist on a double date with you and Ron, right?” he told Hermione and her glare muffled his grin, but only a little. Maybe James Sirius Potter got less from his granddad and grand uncle and more from his dear old dad, Harry realized as he sent the note off to Pansy Parkinson.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write the date because I know how it'll happen, but also I have no idea if anyone wants anymore of Hansy/Pots&Pans. So, like, legitimately, doesn't anyone actually read this ship?


End file.
